Regalo De Cumpleaños
by Kim Yu Li
Summary: Qué pasaría si tienes un sueño e incocientemente te le declaras a la persona que más amas?...Luego todo tu ser se inunda de verguenza...Sentirá lo mismo por tí?...Pobre Alice..Un regalo de navidad para todas las amantes de ShunXAlice, especialmente para ShunXXAlice 4Ever


**Aquí un pequeño regalo para mi queridita prima ShunXXAlice 4Ever! Feliz navidad!**

**One Shot : Regalo de cumpleaños a ShunXXAlice 4ever**

**Regalo de Cumpleaños:**

Feliz cumpleaños! - Se oía decir en esa casa ubicada en Moscú.

Risas, chistes, felicitaciones, música, alegría, todo desprendía de esa casa, todos se preguntaran por qué, bueno era el cumpleaños de una de nuestras peleadoras favoritas, sí así es, Alice Gehabich.

Alice toma este es tú regaló espero que te guste - Dijo Runo entregándole una caja en ella se encontraba un hermoso vestido amarillo con algunos encajes verdes, era bellísimo

Oh, gracias Runo eres muy amable en traerme esto :) Te lo agradezco me gusta mucho - Dijo Alice abrazando a Runo

Alice este es mi regalo - Dijo Dan entregándole a Alice una bolsa de regalos, está contenía un álbum de fotos y un collar con la letra inicial de su nombre "A"- Espero que te guste

Gracias Dan es muy bonito y práctico lo que me reglas - Dijo Alice

Así fue la noche para Alice, Marucho le regaló una nueva computadora, Julie una bata amarilla con lunares naranjas .Y bueno una noche un tanto aburrida

Alice, Shun ... - Dijo Runo , Alice al oír ese nombre levantó la vista y sonrió

Ya llegó? - Preguntó ansiosa

No, me temo que no, Alice, Shun tiene algunos problemitas con su abuelo y este castigo a Shun, por lo que no va a poder venir - Dijo Runo

...Yo...Bueno, será el próximo año, vamos a divertirnos - Dijo Alice con una sonrisa falsa

**Alice Pov**

Después de que todos se marcharon y mi abuelo se fuera a dormir, me puse la linda bata que me regaló Julie. Luego me senté en mi cama y no aguanté más...Empecé a llorar como nunca lo hice, no sé cómo rayos aguanté las lágrimas en la fiesta, en realidad Shun faltó a un evento tan importante para mí! No es que seamos novios o algo pero, es que él es una persona muy importante para mí, no, no es que me guste o algo, no, el es sólo... Un amigo.

_**Pero sí es sólo un amigo porque lloras? -...**_

_**Consi? No, no lo sé, sólo sé que me duele y mucho -...**_

_**Alice está más claro que el agua! -...**_

_**Qué? -...**_

_**Alice Gehabich! Estas enamorada! -...**_

_**Eh?! Claro que no! -...**_

_**Gran BAKA claro que lo estas, por eso es que te duele que él no haya ido a tú cumpleaños -...**_

_**Quizás sí...no... No lo sé. -...**_

**Conversación con consi interrumpida…**

Alice! Estas despierta? - Dijo Shun por la ventana del cuarto de Alice

Shun...Shun...Shun...OMG Shun! - Dijo Alice terminando de procesar todo.

Ayúdame! - Murmuró Shun

Enseguida mi comandante! - Suspiro Alice para luego ayudarlo - Shun pero que rayos y centellas haces TÚ aquí...en mi habitación...solos...Dios, mi abuelo me matara! - Susurro Alice

Sí bajas más la voz, ni se enterara - Dijo Shun

Oh, lo siento, como sea que haces aquí Shun? - Dijo Alice

Alice no crees que esa bata es muy corta y muy provocativa, sí yo no fuera tú amigo ya abría.. - Dijo Shun mirándolo de arriba a abajo

Shun! No digas más - Dijo cubriéndose con las sábanas y con un notorio sonrojo - Pero...Claro, sólo somos...amigos

Alice...Qué sientes por mi? - Dijo Shun para luego acorralarla en la pared

Eh?! Shun...Yo...- Dijo Alice muy sonrojada

Dime, sólo soy un amigo para ti?... En el futuro puedes verme como un amigo nada más? - Preguntó Shun acercándose más a ella

Yo...Shun, la verdad estoy algo confundida, pero pesar a todo eso...Por fin he resuelto algo...-

Te escucho Alice -...

Shun, me pareces lindo, me encanta tú actitud, tú personalidad, tú sonrisa, tus ojos, tú cabello, me gusta todo de ti, me encantas, y en el futuro Yo...Bueno, no quiero verte como un amigo nada más - Hablo Alice muy sonrojada - En sólo unos segundos analicé todo y está es la verdad...Shun, tú me gustas, no, más bien te amo! - Término de decir Alice

Jajajaja - Dijo Shun riéndose - Alice despierta Alice!

En ese momento Alice despertó.

Qué? Dónde estoy? Esta es la cama de...Runo? - Dijo Alice confundida

Sí, feliz cumpleaños Alice - Dijo Shun sonriendo - Ah, por cierto ten cuidado, a veces hablas dormida... - Dijo Shun

Shun...Yo... Qué dije? - Preguntó Alice sonrojada

Confórmate con esto - Dijo Shun para luego darle un cálido beso en los labios - Yo también te amo, y espero que te haya gustado mi regalo de cumpleaños

Fin


End file.
